


El hijo de la mafia Hale

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Peter Hale is Jackson Whittemore's Parent, Soulmates, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Werewolf Jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	1. Chapter 1

No es sorpresa para nadie saber que Jackson y su familia tienen dinero de sobra, que siempre obtienen lo mejor, y que son peligrosos. Beacon Hills sabe perfectamente quienes son los Hale y como obtienen tanto dinero, pero como con la existencia de seres sobrenaturales, todos guardan silencio y fingen no saber nada. Fingen no saber que los Hale controlan todo lo ilegal de la zona de California. Algunos hablan de mafia, otros de traficantes, pero si le preguntan a algún Hale, ellos solo dirán empresarios.

Todos saben que el jefe es Peter Hale, y que toda su familia trabaja para él. Todos saben lo protector que es con su familia, y como haría cualquier cosa por ella, como matar, por ejemplo. Por ello, cuando Jackson llega a la universidad privada de la ciudad en su flamante Porsche, sonríe al ver a la gente apartarse de su camino y bajar la cabeza como si no quisieran estar en el blanco de su ira o de la de su familia. Jackson sabe que este cutre lugar es suyo y podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero tampoco es tan malo, por lo que simplemente se dirige a su clase cuando lo huele.

Huele el aroma más increíble y atrayente del mundo. Una mezcla de canela, chocolate y café que hace a su lobo retorcerse de placer y de buscar la fuente de ese embriagador olor. Jackson encuentra la fuente en el nuevo alumno de primer año de la carrera que esté haciendo. Un chico bastante hermoso si le preguntan al lobo. Es un poco más bajito que él, tiene la piel blanca y llena de lunares, unos enormes ojos que le hacen querer cazarlo como una presa, y… Oh, mierda.

Es un fae. Por eso se ve tan inocente, pero Jackson sabe perfectamente que este chico puede acabar con él en menos de treinta segundos. Los fae tienen apariencia dulce, pero son sangrientos, violentos y muy ruidosos. Aunque solo si los enfadan, el resto del tiempo pueden ser mucho más civilizados.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Jackson sigue caminando por el pasillo hacia donde el fae está esperando frente al despacho del Decano. Jackson pone su sonrisa más increíble y se para frente al hermoso chico.

—Hola, soy –

—No me interesa. —Dice el fae antes de volver a leer el mapa del lugar para ver la mejor ruta para ir a su primera clase. Jackson se queda unos segundos con la boca abierta, porque este chico simplemente le ha rechazado. A él. A Jackson Hale. Al jodido Jackson Hale.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, la secretaría del Decano hace una señal para que el chico entre, dejando a Jackson aún sorprendido. Es la primera vez que alguien le dice que no, que lo rechaza.

Jackson se va a su clase, Historia del Derecho I, y aún sigue sorprendido del rechazo del fae. Pero claro, él es Jackson Hale, y nunca acepta un no por respuesta, da igual si tiene que usar sus influencias, su dinero, o a su peligroso padre, pero siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y su lobo exige tener al fae para siempre. 

Minutos después de que la clase comienza, la puerta se abre y entra el lindo fae de Jackson. Se presenta al profesor como Stiles Stilinski, y cuando va a sentarse al lado de McCall, Jackson se levanta y hace que Stiles se sienta a su lado. Stiles lo observa sin verse sorprendido, y se sienta sin darle una segunda mirada.

La clase comienza y Jackson observa más de cerca al lindo fae sentado a su lado, tomando apuntes e ignorando al lobo. —Deja de mirarme. —Murmura Stiles, y Jackson sonríe encantado de escuchar al fae. —No quieres verme enfadado.

—Y tu no me quieres enfadar a mí, niño bonito. —Dice Jackson, llamando la atención de Stiles, ya que deja de escribir y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Pero quien demonios te crees que eres? —Pregunta Stiles con una ceja enarcada, Jackson sonríe y se pone de pie en la clase de nuevo, mira al profesor y este se queda en silencio, oliendo un poco a nerviosismo y miedo.

—Deja de dar clase durante los próximos cinco minutos. —Dice Jackson, y el profesor parece que quiere decir algo, pero simplemente asiente la cabeza de forma rígida y se sienta en su escritorio. Jackson se vuelve a sentar y mira a Stiles. —Soy Jackson Hale, seguro que conoces a mi familia.

Stiles palidece al reconocer el apellido, y Jackson frunce el ceño. Pensaba que generar miedo en el fae le haría sentir mejor, pero su lobo interior gime y exige aliviar al fae enseguida. El lobo suspira, cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos.

—Vamos a empezar de nuevo, no quiero que tengas miedo de mí. —Dice Jackson y ofrece su mano a Stiles. —Soy Jackson. 

—Stiles, encantado de no conocerte. —Dice Stiles más relajado y sonriendo de lado. Jackson iguala su sonrisa y luego hace un gesto a Harris para que siga dando clase. La clase sigue, y Jackson no puede apartar la vista del fae hasta que la clase termina, y sin pensarlo mucho se levanta al mismo tiempo que él.

—Sal conmigo. Una cita. Esta noche. —Dice Jackson, y Stiles se ve sorprendido antes de pensarlo unos segundos, luego sonríe y acepta, dándole su número y su dirección.  
Jackson no puede dejar de sonreír como un idiota el resto del día, y cuando llega a su casa, intenta no verse tan satisfecho consigo mismo, pero tiene que hablar con su padre y con su tía. Ambos deben saber que ha encontrado a su compañero. Suspira frente al despacho de su padre, y luego entra, encontrando a su Alpha hablando con su padre de algo.

—Hola, cachorro, ¿pasa algo? —Pregunta Peter al verlo, Jackson asiente y se sienta frente a la mesa de su padre. Suspira y luego sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—He encontrado a mi compañero. —Dice Jackson, y al instante es abrazado por Peter, que sonríe encantado. Talía abraza a su sobrino y luego acaricia su cuello para marcarlo con su aroma y para que se relaje. —Es un fae. Es hermoso, y me dijo que no, pero luego que sí.

—Me alegro por ti, cachorro. —Dice Peter, pero luego se pone serio y mira brevemente a su hermana. —Pero nadie a parte de la familia debe saber que es tu compañero. Salir con un Hale equivale a peligro.

Jackson asiente, recuerda perfectamente como Deucalión y los suyos se enteraron, y como al perder el control del norte, decidieron ir a por la compañera de Derek, Paige. El lobo suspira y luego vuelve a levantar la vista.

—Lo he invitado a salir, ha dicho que sí. —Dice Jackson, y Peter se ve orgulloso de su hijo. Pero sabe que tendrá que traer a su fae junto a su familia cuanto antes. Corre peligro lejos de la protección de Jackson. Antes de salir del despacho minutos después, Jackson tiene en sus manos la información que su padre ha conseguido en estos minutos sobre Stiles.

Mieczysław Genim Stilinski  
Fecha de nacimiento: 26/08/1999  
Dirección: Dormitorios comunes de la universidad de Beacon Hills, piso 2, habitación 8A. Beacon Hills, California.   
Teléfono: 555 – 024  
Profesión: Estudiante en la Universidad de Beacon Hills, facultad de Derecho, campus de Beacon. Especialidad: Criminología.  
Nota media: Matrícula de honor. 5 de 5.  
Actividad laboral: Cafetería Low Coffee. Beacon Hills, California.  
Padre: Noah J. Stilinski. Fallecido.  
Madre: Claudia S. Stilinski. Fallecida.

Jackson frunce el ceño al seguir leyendo toda la información. Su fae está solo en el mundo, sin padres, sin hermanos… Trabajando y estudiando al mismo tiempo, sin un sitio al que volver cuando no hay clases. El lobo dentro de él ruge furioso porque su fae tenga que trabajar tanto cuando él puede ayudarlo. Así que cuando es la hora de ir a por Stiles, intenta no gruñir al ver la pequeña habitación donde vive su fae.

—Recoge tus cosas. —Dice Jackson, y Stiles frunce el ceño confundido mientras agarra confundido su chaqueta. —No, tus cosas. Te mudas conmigo.  
No ha terminado de hablar cuando Stiles comienza a reírse a carcajadas, incluso teniendo que limpiarse algunas lágrimas de todo lo que se está riendo. Jackson se cruza de brazos, mirando de forma impaciente a que su fae deje de reírse de él.

—Oh por dios. No me había reído tanto en meses. —Dice Stiles sonriendo divertido, pero se queda quieto al ver la cara del lobo. —¿Es que hablas enserio?

—Si. —Dice Jackson antes de comenzar a sacar las cosas de Stiles y meterlas en una maleta que encuentra bajo la cama, Stiles está demasiado en shock para decir nada, pero luego intenta parar a Jackson. —No, tu te vienes conmigo. No puedo… Mi lobo no puede soportar verte aquí solo, Stiles. Eres mi compañero, y si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. Nos hemos conocido hoy, pero no puedo dejarte solo sabiendo que puedes estar conmigo, no necesitas estar en mi cuarto, puedes tener el tuyo propio, pero por favor, acepta mi ayuda.

—¿Compañero? —Pregunta Stiles abrazando una de sus sudaderas sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, Jackson asiente y luego el fae deja brillar sus ojos en plata, al instante, Jackson deja que su azul beta brille también. —Cuando decías lobo, pensé que era así como llamabas a tu pene, no que fueras un hombre lobo real.  
Jackson resopla y besa la frente de Stiles con cariño. Tras unos minutos abrazados, Stiles deja que Jackson guarde sus cosas, y en menos de una hora están frente a la mansión Hale.

—Bienvenido a tu nueva vida. —Susurra Jackson besando la mano de Stiles, el fae sonríe y sale del coche, observando a la manada Hale esperando emocionada por conocerlo, se gira para mirar a Jackson y besa rápidamente sus labios antes de ir a saludar a todos.

• • ︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵ • •

Un año después, Jackson está abrazado a Stiles, el fae dormido pegado a él y babeando su pecho. Al lobo no le importa mucho, sobre todo al verlo tan hermoso y feliz. Este año tanto él como su familia se han encargado de alimentar a Stiles con comida y amor, cosa que ha hecho maravillas en el fae, aunque este aún sigue trabajando en la cafetería, y como Jackson descubrió rápidamente, Stiles es un cabezota y siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Jackson pasa su mano por el cabello en punta de Stiles hasta que la alarma suena y Stiles gime molesto contra él, abre los ojos medio dormido y sonríe de la forma más adorable del mundo antes de besarlo con cariño.

—¿Y esa alarma para qué es? —Pregunta Jackson pasando su mano por la espalda desnuda del fae. Stiles hace un ruido de gusto y cierra los ojos.

—Tengo turno de mañana en la cafetería. —Murmura Stiles, y cuando Jackson va a hablar, Stiles añade: —Y no, no hace falta que me acompañes, Derek me ha dejado su Camaro.

Jackson gruñe molesto, pero hace un ruido afirmativo y los da la vuelta a ambos, quedándose sobre Stiles antes de comenzar a besarlo con fuerza y pasión. Stiles gime bajo él y acepta gustoso ser usado por Jackson. El momento se estropea cuando Laura entra en el cuarto sin llamar.

—Jackson, tío Peter te necesita. Ahora. —Laura sale sin cerrar la puerta, y la pareja gime molesta. Aún así, se levantan y Jackson golpea el trasero de Stiles de forma juguetona antes de despedirse de él, ya que sabe que ayudar a su padre le llevará casi todo el día, después de todo el futuro de la mafia quedará en sus manos.

Al llegar al despacho de su padre, frunce el ceño confuso al ver a su padre cabreado, mira los papeles de la mesa y gruñe molesto. —¿Los Argent intentan obtener el control de la venta de armas en nuestro territorio?

—Sí, quieren trabajar con nosotros. —Gruñe Peter y rompe una mesa auxiliar. —Les he dicho que no, y no sé qué harán, pero me imagino que tratarán de acabar con nuestro negocio con Satomi, cosa que no funcionará.

Jackson se queda ideando un plan junto a su padre, pero a media mañana, frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de algo, y saca su móvil para revisar sus últimos mensajes. Nada. Normalmente Stiles le envía fotos tontas de él con bigotes de leche o cosas así, pero hoy no ha recibido nada.

Llama a Stiles, pero se le hiela la sangre cuando al descolgar el teléfono no lo saluda la voz de su fae, sino la del mismísimo Gerard Argent. Jackson ruge furioso y medio ido, escuchando de fondo a su compañero. Peter agarra su móvil y hablan de encontrarse con ellos, y su ceño se frunce al escuchar la última frase de Argent: “si quieres que siga vivo, trae las armas”.

Peter reúne a sus sobrinos más sanguinarios, y junto a su hijo, montan en sus coches y van hacia el almacén abandonado donde Argent los espera. Jackson está gruñendo por llegar a su compañero, pero se calla al instante al ver el almacén en llamas y a Stiles caminando fuera del lugar con un ceño fruncido y su rostro transformado en su fae. Dientes puntiagudos, ojos plata rodeados de negro y totalmente espeluznante.

Jackson y Stiles se abrazan con fuerza y sin importarles quienes miren, comienzan a besarse con desespero, con Stiles saltando para rodear la cintura de Jackson con sus piernas y tirar del cabello del lobo, desesperado.

—Es un increíble miembro de la mafia, y de la manada. —Murmura Peter, y luego se gira para ver a Gerard tratando de escapar, ruge y salta hacia él, arrancándole la garganta mientras observa enternecido a su hijo junto a su compañero.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter se ha jubilado, dándole a su hijo el puesto de jefe de la Mafia Hale, y sorprendido de lo bien que se ha adaptado al nuevo puesto de poder, pero después de todo, Jackson es un Hale, no hay nada que hagan mal.

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, jefe. —Dice Danny tras tocar la puerta del despacho de Jackson, y rueda los ojos al ver a Stiles abrochar el pantalón de Jackson y limpiarse los labios con su lengua mientras se levanta de debajo del escritorio de caoba. —¿Otra vez, chicos? Ya es la segunda vez que os pillo en menos de dos horas.

—Hey, otra vez no, antes no tenía nada en mi boca. —Dice Stiles de forma inocente mientras va a sentarse en el sofá de la esquina mientras Jackson lucha por verse serio y no recién jodido. Pero por la sonrisa orgullosa del fae, no está teniendo mucho éxito.

—Haz pasar a quien haya venido a hablar conmigo. —Dice Jackson ignorando la mirada de su mejor amigo. Stiles también cambia su rostro a uno falsamente inocente y dulce, el típico rostro que todo fae tiene antes de cortarte el cuello. Ambos se miran y luego vuelven su mirada hacia la puerta. El gruñido de Jackson pone en aviso a Stiles, y ambos se tensan al ver a Chris Argent entrando, siendo seguido por Cora y Laura, mirándolo con odio sin diluir.

—No he venido a pelear. —Dice Chris como si le doliera físicamente decir esas palabras. Aún así, todos los Hale saben por qué está aquí, pues ya no tienen territorio, dinero, armas o influencias, y necesitan que la mafia dominante, los ayude a prosperar de nuevo.

—La última vez que vi a un Argent, intenté quemarlo vivo. —Gruñe Stiles sin hacer nada por esconder su verdadero ser espeluznante y con ganas de acabar con otro Argent.

—Quiero ofrecer algo para que reine la paz entre familias. —Dice Chris ignorando a Stiles, o eso cree que parece, ya que todos han olido el pico de miedo antes de que el aroma de Chris se fuerce a la indiferencia.

—Y también poder volver a vender en nuestras calles. —Replica Stiles rodando los ojos. Chris parece molesto al ver que es Jackson quien debería hablar pero es Stiles el que lo hace.

—Si, pero creo que mi regalo os gustará, sobre todo a Derek. —Dice Chris antes de hacer un gesto, y una inconsciente Kate es arrojada en la alfombra del despacho.

—Es una alfombra de 25.000 dólares, muchas gracias. —Gruñe Stiles, y rápidamente el cuerpo es movido fuera de la alfombra, pero esta ya tiene una mancha de sangre. —Genial, mi alfombra a la mierda.

—Stiles, céntrate, cariño. —Dice Jackson antes de enviar una mirada a su prima, quien sale corriendo y va a buscar a Derek. —Gracias por regalarnos mierda. Aún así, no aceptamos alianza o ayudarte ni nada parecido. Eres un Argent, el hijo del hombre que se atrevió a secuestrar a mi compañero hace apenas unos meses.

—Necesito la ayuda. —Dice Chris, y se ve derrotado, aún así, sus palabras se ahogan por el rugido de Derek y con el lobo arrancándole la cabeza a Kate. Stiles hace una mueca al ver no solo su alfombra, sino su pared y su sillón llenos de sangre.

—Tienes diez segundos para salir de aquí, si te atrapo, mi querido fae acabará contigo. —Dice Jackson levantándose de su sillón y arremangándose la camisa blanca. Stiles le lanza una mirada hambrienta, y en diez segundos ve el trasero de Jackson revotar mientras sale corriendo tras el asustado Argent.


End file.
